


How It Feels to Be Held

by ManaBanana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/pseuds/ManaBanana
Summary: Lee escorts Gaara to his living quarters late one night, but something seems off. He tries to comfort Gaara the only way he knows how.





	How It Feels to Be Held

**Author's Note:**

> This couple is ruining my life. I love them so much.

Lee escorted the Kazekage through Konoha's streets late one night.

“I suppose I am to lead you to your quarters,” Lee said, staring straight ahead as they walked.

Gaara hummed in response, enjoying Lee's company. It was not customary for them to only travel in a pair, but Lee was on the path to becoming a jonin now, so Gaara felt he was in good hands.

They traveled through the streets in silence, Lee leading the way and Gaara taking in the sights of the village he hadn't seen in a few years. It was refreshing. Shops were closed down and city streets were dimly lit, but Gaara appreciated the quiet warmth that hung in Konoha's humid air. This was much different than the dry, desert cold that bit so hard it may as well have left a mark.

They continued their walk and as they approached Gaara's living quarters, it seemed Lee had considerably slowed his pace. This was not common for someone of his nature. Lee liked to push himself in his training. Sometimes even his normal walking speed was hard for Gaara to keep up with, so this was… not customary.

“You're slowing,” Gaara remarked. “There are no signs of danger nearby.”

Lee stopped in his tracks and turned toward him. “R-right.”

“Is something bothering you?”

Gaara stepped closer to Lee to observe him of any injuries or ailments.

Lee took a step back, surprised by the sudden invasion of space from someone who generally kept his distance. Gaara reached his hands up toward Lee's face. 

Lee moved his arms to catch Gaara's wrists, letting his fingers linger on the pale skin that glowed under the moonlight. He looked down to meet concerned, dark-rimmed eyes.

“Lord Kazekage, please. I am all right.”

Gaara's eyes flitted to Lee's hands and a crease formed between his eyes when he noticed Lee's defensive position.

“I'm not going to hurt you…” Gaara whispered. 

“I know,” Lee replied. He rubbed a thumb across Gaara's soft, unscathed skin, eyes fixed to the man in front of him.

“I don't want to hurt anyone…” Gaara said, his eyes downcast.

It was silent, aside from the light breeze that rustled leaves nearby. Just the two of them outside Gaara's temporary housing in Konoha.

Lee kept his focus on Gaara's face and could see the hurt in his eyes. He trailed bandaged hands up thin arms and leaned forward to wrap himself around Gaara. Lee placed his chin down lightly on Gaara's shoulder as he squeezed him softly, the pressure of his touch soothing.

“I know.”

Gaara let his eyes fall shut as he absorbed the feeling. His sand rustled by his feet, confused by the sensation of being wrapped in strong arms. It hissed around him, not understanding how someone so close was not trying to inflict physical pain on him.

He could feel Lee's heartbeat slam against his own.

Lee pulled away and rubbed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

“Sorry,” Lee said, his cheeks changing color. “You looked like you needed a hug.”

A hug? Is that what that was?

Lee opened his mouth to speak again, but Gaara cut him off.

“Do it again.”

Lee blinked at him. “You want me to…” He shrugged and broke out into a wide grin. “If you insist, Lord Kazekage.”

“Just Gaara is fine.”

Lee came toward him again, the pressure from his arms and the scent of his skin pushing Gaara on the brink of sensory overload. But it was different. He didn't feel anxious, or scared… for the first time in a long time, he felt safe.

“What do I do with my arms?” Gaara asked, pressing a cheek to Lee's shoulder. 

“Oh! Um. I suppose you could hug me back?”

Gaara nodded into Lee's tough shoulder and tried to mimic Lee by hooking his arms around.

Several years of tightness built up in Gaara's chest suddenly burst. All of the pain and guilt and hurt melted away. Warmth flooded through his veins as he pulled Lee closer to him, feeling their chests flush together. Gaara sighed into Lee's shoulder, continually making small adjustments until he felt at home against Lee.

Lee let the hug continue for quite some time. He attempted to release his hold and pull away, but Gaara frantically pulled at Lee's vest to bring him back.

He felt something damp on his shoulder just as Gaara's body shuddered and held him tighter.

“Are you alright?”

Gaara shook his head as silent tears cascaded down his cheeks, disappearing into the fabric of Lee's clothes.

If this was what love felt like, Gaara didn't want to let go.


End file.
